


Yrs. Forever My Smol Spicy Bean

by CoffeeViper



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, John - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, Please Don't Kill Me, Someone help, What Was I Thinking?, boooooooooooobs, pls believe me, sexy slice of ham, this is a very serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeViper/pseuds/CoffeeViper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens dad kicked him out all because he was gay. Now John finds himself on Alexander Hamilton's doorstep, praying that he will be let in. But he finds a little more than he expected as he moves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yrs. Forever My Smol Spicy Bean

John heaved in a giant sigh before knocking on Alexander’s door, then allowing his arm to fall limply at his side. His freckled cheeks were stained with tears and he looked down at his slightly muddy Converse sneakers. Two words. Two simple words ruined his life. I’m gay. And what did it get him? It got his beaten and kicked out of his house.

He couldn’t help the fact that **The BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBS WERE just to saucy for him to like him. :( He felt too sad because he wanted the DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD from Hammy but he wasn’t going to get it. ALEXXXXXXX walked out the door and was like “Oh shit waddup?” John feverishly looked at him and whispered softly “MY fadda kicked me out.” Alexander patted johns poooooooooooofy hair and smile “Johnny boy. I don’t give a shit. LETS FUCK EACH OTHER MY SPICY SMOL BEAN!” He shouted. Then john died from the sexy slice of ham The end**.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay I'm sorry. This was a troll. I was writing a fanfic with my friend and I may have gotten writers block so this was born


End file.
